bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nwang2011/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:59, June 28, 2009 Grammar Edits I have noticed u coming here the past couple of days & doing many different Grammar edits & just wanted thank u so much. U'or work is appreciated. :) Minato88 05:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Characters Separate lines. I just try to put them the way the camera panned. So if it went from left to right, then I'd list the characters in that order. And really, no one's going to bicker over whether they saw such-and-such character half a second before another one, so if it's a bit out of order, it's no biggie. :) Twocents 07:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Edits Actually it is out, I'm admin it really wouldn't make sense for me to to violate the spoiler policy. Though I'm not responsible for affirming what sites people have access to either so i understand your confusion if you only ascribe to one that hasn't got it yet. Salubri 05:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm not exactly sure why you're vandalizing pages but don't, removing references is vandalism here. Salubri 05:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You may not have been aware but anything pertaining to fights, events, invasions, wars and battles. Are a personal project and i have already told others not to touch them as i have yet to determine the format or layout as to what i want the articles done, hence why i protect each one i create now, some older ones havent been but i would hope i wont have to. Thank You. Salubri 01:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Committee Hi, I am Tinni, the leader of the project and standards committee. I see from your comments that you want to be part of the committee. However, I was not aware you had made a formal nomination. I see that you requested for rollback rights but I believe the admin position is that that's only for committee member and to nominate yourself for the committee you have to go to the committee page. That being said, I would like to point out that currently there are three people seeking committee membership and none of the three had sufficient contribution to be confirmed on the first round of voting. They haven't been denied but the admins are waiting on more contribution from them. Certainly your eagerness to help with the references project is a good step to get membership. So my suggestion would be to nominate yourself and state that you are helping with the reference project and you commitment to making this wiki the best it can be for all Bleach fans. The admins will be taking a very close look at your contribution history and the better it is, the more chance you have. Good luck and thanks for choosing to help with the referencing project. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 4th Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Also I have a project that will be very important for the wiki in general, as someone needs to head it, maybe you would be a good candidate for the project in that regard. Contact me and I will give you the details. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Well, congrats on ur promotion. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Also, please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee. Also, as a Lieutenant u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me, Tinni, or Mohrpheus. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Project Considering how well you have done on the edits and so forth. I think it is time to initiate the fights project and you should be the one to head up the project. The way I would work it out is that currently the pages are basically put together and i currently makes others when possible. But there are so many that to keep others from editing them before they are ready i have protected most of them. So what can happen is you can start from the soul society arc i can unlock five pages and you can do them at whatever pace you feel and then once they are done you can let me know and i unlock 5 more and so on. I just wanna make sure the pages are informed and detailed as well as properly referenced. There is a layout that i will put together for the pages as well pictures to be added. A good reference to use would be the saga pages as the point will most ultimately to replace them entirely on the sight. So every fight, battle, event should contain any information the saga pages on the site does. Any questions let me know. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well basically you can have more then yourself or the committee work on it, just be sure to watch the pages, I have pretty much done the info boxes on them. So for the most part others will be allowed to edit as well, the pages are largely locked but i think the plan will be for 5 to be opened up and after those are finished five more and so on. As for the layout i have listed how they are supposed to go in the layout page. Its to be a basic summary no different then if it was explained on a character article. There will be no specific deadline other then making sure all 5 currently open are done before the next 5 are opened. Ill obviously go over the stuff to make sure they are handled correctly so you have a understanding of what they are expected to look like as far as the finished result is concerned. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok first thing is inform me when your on or gonna be on and ill unlock the first 5 for you. You will be starting with The Ryoka Invasion. You will see that someone has already tried to do it but its not up to standard. What you will need to do is check the layout guide for (Events) and use that to note what should be placed on the article. You will obviously need to get pictures but thats after the article is set up and done properly and you will need to make sure the information is properly referenced. If you need any help in these regards then let me or another admin or committee member know. The other four pages up to you will be Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame, Ganju Shiba vs. Yumichika Ayasegawa, Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Take note that some of the battles will be relatively small and unimportant but they happened none the less so even if the information is small compared to other articles dont worry you did the best you could considering the circumstances and thats fine. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) So are you currently going to be on today then?[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok well I have opened the 5 pages so you should be able to edit them now.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Project 2 Well I figured they really need to get done as the finished articles will take a bigger roll on the site. Im not really too concerned as of right now with the Ryoka Invasion article, but the project has to push forward. Hopefully you will be able to get more done as the project goes on.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fight Summary Hey, thanks for the message. I'd like to apologize for intruding on the project. I was just trying to help. If there is any other fight summery you'd like me to do, please let me know. Maggosh 14:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick Question (Out of Curiosity) It's not an official policy, and as far as I'm aware, it is not an unwritten rule either. I'd say it's more to do with it being rare to get a good shot of the Shikai without its user. I think File:Katen Kyōkotsu, Shikai Image.jpg would show off the Shikai much better than the picture that is there, as the white background makes it a bit harder to see. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The picture is good but one thing to remember it is a written rule that you never place a picture on the left hand side of the powers and abilities section.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Really? I must have missed that little detail and probably will need to re-read the rules again. Still, thanks for telling me that! - Mr. N 15:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Fight Summary Edits Its come to my attention after the fact that the edits your doing on some of the fights aren't in the correct format. It is supposed to come from an in-universe point of view. Never use the terms "in the manga or in the anime", we are not supposed to denote a difference. We also should never talk as if we are readers or watchers in real life watching a story, the account should read as from a someone really there in the world who happens to know all the techniques and motivations. Manga always takes precedent over the anime and in the case that the anime adds on to fights we continue from where it leaves off in the manga, write the anime portion in reference it and only acknowledge that it only happened in the anime, but only in the reference. We then go back to where the anime and manga continue along the same story using the manga again. None of the pages should be written from the anime unless they are anime only. Also The stories need to be fleshed out. Action for action and word for word is fine we aren't really doing summaries so much as explaining the fight in great detail. They also should all be in present tense regardless if they have taken place months or years ago. I have already listed two fights in the arrancar invasion that require me to go over them a second time, im not sure about whats in need of help in the ryoka invasion and i have noticed that currently Renji vs. Granz that your currently doing has the same problems. Hopefully we have it straightened out now.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to flesh out the information on the Vizard Training. It doesn't have to be incredibly extensive but as you see some of the sections are pretty small. Before Some pics are thrown in they just need a bit more information.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Toshiro v Luppi comments Hi, Nwang I'm sorry for the comments I made on your edits in the Toshiro v Luppi discussion page. I only spoke out what I thought was better for the article. Basically I wasn't so much criticizing your edits but more seeking an explanation for them, which I got from you and Salburi. If I was really certain of my position I would have simply revised it back to the way it was, but I wasn't so I took it to the discussion page. Regarding that, should I start writing all the fights in a play-by-play format from now on? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Article for Orihime's abduction It just occurred to me that the fights we're doing now are all about allowing Ulquiorra to kidnap Orihime. Shouldn't we also have an article about that? I mean, it is a fight (sorta), and it's a key event in the initiation of the invasion of Hueco Mundo. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Late response Uhh... Yeah, sorry about that (again). I know what it must seem like. Looks like I can't avoid stepping on your toes. :( I really do apologize. when I approached Salburi it wasn't about that but about the second Ichigo/Grimmjow fight, though the subjects do overlap to an extent, I needed a quick answer about the fight, and you have to admit that it takes a longer while for you to reply. Salburi's solution was to create the GBHD page, and I was away from my computer until a few minutes ago. When I got back I got all your four messages (your's and Salburi's) at once, so I couldn't undo my request to you on time. Once again, I apologize, and I'll try to keep my pants on in the future. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 00:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's not all bad. At least the new page brought the article count to over 1000 again :D [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 12:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fights Flashbacks are part of the history sections they dont need to be brought up in the fight summary. A simple look at what took place as if you were watching is fine enough. We cant rightly know what took place in someones mind or memories hence why we dont relay that part unless its a particular character and then they can have that on the articles. A simple look at what took place after the fight is fine. In this particular instance i believe it was a small conversation between Shunsui, Love and Rose.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Committee member I don't know if you saw it or not but [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has put himself forward as a potential member of the committee. So it's time to exercise your vote to either him or him. Please vote as soon as possible. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey N''', just letting u kno that I created a section on the Committee Talkpage where we can discuss whether or not '''Weedefinition is promoted or not. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Article Improvement Project - Needs Plot information to be added/expanded Hey, thanks for contacting me. To be completely honest, I can't really answer your question. I tend to avoid the anime's filler arcs, so I know next to nothing about whether any of those characters made an appearance or not. I usually just add articles that are in need of references to that page. If you could get confirmation that those characters' appearances are indeed erroneous, I'll gladly remove them from the project article. There's enough articles in need of help as is - if those don't need any additions, then their removal would certainly lighten the workload. Mohrpheus 20:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Images If your going to be uploading pics the new concept here is that in the event that a pic already exists you have to delete the old pic. Replace the old pic with the new pic on any official pages the old pic was on previously. Also you have to properly place in its respective image gallery. In this case Komamura's which luckly hasn't been created yet so your off the hook on that. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Key event missing Hi. I think we're missing a key event in the Ryoka invasion: Rukia's Execution. It's not a part of any other event or fight and it's definitely not a part of Conspiracy Revealed: End Game, even according to this Wiki, since it leads to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake and Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Soifon which both preceed Endgame. As a general note, I have to say once we've finished with the entire arc a serious sorting out should be made with the whole previous/concurrent/next business in the fight and event pages, as right now it is in a total mess. I left this message in User:Salubri's page too. *PS did you know that when you click the talk link next to your name in the project page you get to Salubri's talk page? Is that intentional? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 01:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the event is a lot more than just Ichigo's brief fight with the three lieutenants. It starts with the gathering of the Gotei 13 top brass on the Soukyoku hill, continues with Rukia's thoughts about her brother and her conversation with Yamamoto, moves on to the release of the Soukyoku, Ichigo's intervention and then the destruction of the Soukyoku by Ukitake and Shunsui. I think it ends with Renji running away with Rukia and Ichigo defeating the lieutenants. Next we move to: Ichigo v. Byakuya; Yama v. Ukitake & Shunsui and Yoruichi v. Soifon. I think this definitely warrants an event page, not only in it terms of scope but more importantly in significance. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to thank you for congratulating me :) And also, if we do decide to make an event page for the execution, I'd like to claim it in advance, if that's alright with you. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it can be addressed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Resignation Hey Nwang I am resigning from the Committee. I left a msg here explaining. See u latr. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, with [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] resigning with now have an empty fukutaicho spot. I have started a new discussion on the talk page on this matter and am open to input. Just to be clear on the duties of the fukutaicho, in the past Minato has been the one recruiting for the committee. He was also in charge of the Anime Summary project - which at the time was one of only two of our projects. He also communicated more regularly then me with the other members to address issues they might be having and to help them follow committee and wiki policies. So, in the past, it's primarily been a people position. However, the new fukutachio can redefine the position to their own taste and within reason.[[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. Jibakurai Hey. First of all, congrats on your appointment as our new fukutaichou! Now, I had a discussion with Salubri yesterday about Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. Jibakurai. I asked him to move it to Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. The Demi-Hollow as dictated by the renaming of the character to fit with information revealed in the SOULs databook. He explained to me that such a change can't happen before discussing it properly with all relevant project leaders and as the leader of the fights project, I must inform you of it. I realize it's a little too late, but I really don't see any other choice in the matter, seen as Jibakurai clearly is not the name of the character in question, I'm afraid the page will have to be moved regardless of Salburi's disapproval of my actions. After our discussion my internet died and in the meanwhile Salubri has neither replied my last message nor moved the page, so I'm taking this opportunity to inform you and to congratulate you. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 08:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hey you have been inactive as of late. Is everything cool? We have alot going on fights and other stuff needs to be done.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey man, Salubri is requesting that all committee members please vote over at Forum:Should we use a Bot for large Scale Edits?.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your vote on Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture otherwise it cannot be counted. And thanks for the feedback on the new look. 10:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. --Lemursrule (talk) 18:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Thought I'd take a minute to wish the important people ofBleach Wiki a Happy New Year. Cheers to another year, and hopes for a happy one too!! Aeron Solo (talk) 21:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :D It's my pleasure. I actually do this to unwind during the weekends after a LONG week of schoolwork (I'm an indoor person). Don't sweat it if you think you're not contributing enough, we all have our busier times and our freer times and you will be contributing more in the future as you did in the past. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 11:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Policy and Standards Committee Hello Nwang, I don't think we have ever really talked before so this might sound strange. Recently Salubri brought up to me the possibility of starting a discussion concerning possibly replacing you as VC of the Committee due to your inactivity of late. I have started the relevant discussion here. I would really appreciate if you could chime in as I do not want any action taken before you have a chance to give your say on the matter. Please take a look when you can--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Fight Page Hey, I thought I'd let you know that the information you put on the Battle against Ryō Utagawa is actually for the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ryō Utagawa page. The Battle against Ryō Utagawa page is for the information on when the group first confronts Ryō and fights him in episode 70-71. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 00:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Fight Edits In the Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Sawatari battle its too much the info needs some scaling down and your missing references on various paragraphs, it can't be completed until thats fixed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy and Standards Committee Well hey there Mr.N!!! Thanks for the welcome, I don't know if my appointment was overdue, was a pleasant surprise but I'll do my best!! Thank you!! SunXia (talk) 19:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summary Articles Hey, N! I just wanted to ask you whether you could check out these two articles from the Fight Summary Project: 1.Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch 2.Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 03:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Salubri Hey. Salubri just left me a message to say that he will not be able to do too much work on the site for the next while. He says he will still be able to check in regularly, so if there is any queries or problems regarding any of the projects, he should be able to answer them even if he can't do a whole lot of editing. Though he may not be able to respond promptly. 19:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project Addition? Hey, Mr. N! Can I ask for my name to be included in the contributions list on the Fight Summary Project page, as I have done at least ten (good) Fight Summaries to date. I see Godisme got his name added to that list; is it possible if my name gets added also? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea its fine to add his name on the list though I will say that he still needs alot of work I just had to fix his initial work on the Izuru Kira vs. Makato Kibune fight. Also it wasn't me that did that information it was him i moved it from another fight that he did, it was actually reflected of the fight your doing not the one he did it for, so he had to redo his work on the proper fight. As for the fight your signed up considering how extensively long you might want to separate the two points of the new captain and the new transfer student into two separate event pages as its way to long with just the information for the new captain. If you can do that Ill get around to deleting the current page as it wont be used.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng vs. Mabashi Hey, N! Can you please tell Salubri to unlock the Sui-Feng vs. Mabashi fight summary, as there are several spelling and grammar errors that I noticed whilst adding the navigation templates. I'm asking you because you seem to be in frequent contact with Salubri, something I am not. Thanks, 04:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) code With the code you grabbed from my talk page you also grabbed the code for disabling the rte. That's the. NOWYSIWIG at the top. Don't know if this was intentionally but I figured I would let you know in case you wanted to allow people to leave you messages with the rte. -- Fight Checks Hey, N! Seeing as you are no longer inactive, can you check the fight summary articles that I completed last night? I am just asking, considering that you seem to be one of the people that frequently check my summaries, but it is understandable if you are too busy with RL stuff. Thanks, 22:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya's Betrayal:Revealed Hey, N! I wanted to ask for your assistance on the above fight. With the fact that the event summary supercedes into Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki and Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura, should I briefly summarize those, or just stop when Byakuya enters the Zanpakuto cave? Thanks, 04:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you check what I did for Byakuya's Betrayal: Revealed, under the category section New Revelation, Dissension within the Kuchiki Clan! This is the buildup to the two fights that develop after it. Also, do you think the category titles are any good? They are totally improvised, because I am new to the whole "category section" thing, especially since it isn't necessarily official. Thanks, 05:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC)